


Royalty Of The Apocalypse

by RatPrince



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Gay, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kind, Young Prince.</p>
<p>A Bitter, Fallen King.</p>
<p>They built their kingdom and are now helping a group of survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince.

…”So your telling me that…You did all of this by yourself?”

“Hm? Oh, No. I didn't build the walls, Alone, If that's what you mean.”

Currently the man looking at me, Probably Interrogating me, Had disbelief in his eyes.

Maybe I should Explain so you readers aren’t so Lost.

I’m Joshua, I’m sixteen, and I live in hell. Well, Hell on earth.

When the Outbreak of Disease started I was away, At a Meet-up with some people for my Occupation. A little thing called YouTube. I was an Online gamer, Vlogger, and Piss-King and Had been for about a year and a half. I would travel for conventions and meet-ups with fans and such Quite regularly. And that's what I had been doing when People started Eating each other.

Meeting with fans, Talking, Taking gifts, signing things.  
Giving hugs, Taking Compliments, Having fun.

Normal day, Heh, At least it was supposed to be. 

I was up on stage, Along with a couple friends talking-  
I remember it so well. The Last time I would be talking about Gaming and Singing and Art.  
Now all you can talk about is Death, Monsters and How you’re going to get your Supplies to stay alive.

-Flash back-

The crowd Cheers, Girls yelling, Boys and Men clapping.  
A boy of fifteen on the stage, His Blonde hair falling in his Bright blue eyes as he Smiles and picks up the Microphone designated for him And the People hush, Waiting for him to speak.

“How are you people feeling today?”

The Crowd picks up Cheering again, Whistles, Calls, Some screams.

The Boy laughs, “I’ll take that as your all good~” He says A Wide smile stuck on his face.  
He Starts walking back and forth on the stage, “Okay were going to start with questions, But first let’s just get all the boring, But Important-to-some-people Stuff out of the way.” He says before clearing his throat.  
“My name is Joshua Carter, Or SirDerse, Prince of Void, Whatever you like. I’m here today to answer your Questions about, ‘YouTube, My Gaming Career, Newly a Singer and Song Writer and things along those lines'  
Or really anything you want to know. So…why don't we get Started!” He Finishes Raising his arms in the air as others fly up, their owners having questions.  
He chuckles, and covers his eyes, spinning and when he stops his finger points at a Girl.

“Come on Sweetie, What’s your question?”

He girl laughs nervously and blushes and looks down at a Crumpled piece of paper that had been in her hands for the last three hours probably. She looks up only to look back down, “I-I wanted to know about How different your Schedule I-is, N-now that you have the Gaming, And Your Singing, And your Drawing. I mean, Are you still going to have enough time to Put out videos as much as you did when you first started out?” She manages to get out, Her Brown eyes reading her question off of the lined paper. Her hands pushing her Blonde “Copy-cat” Bangs out of her face. She then looks up and Smiles.

“Well I mean, it does seem as though it is a lot to try and manage. And, I might slip up quite a lot and Miss a video one day. But I think for a while- Meaning the next three or four months I can get my normal three videos a day out. I just don't want to be one of those people who put out a lot of content but the content is bad. That's something I never want to do, So If I think I’m falling into a Habit of that I might cut it down abit..So to answer your question, Yes. I’m going to Stay at my same Schedule. I might, Sometimes get drowned in work and You might miss out on some stuff But I will make it work.”He says smiling and the Fans clap. “Also what is your name darling? If you don't mind telling me?” He asks looking at her and she blushes looking down, “K-Katharine. It’s Katharine.” She says.  
“Well Katharine, Thank you for that question. After The Meet-up Find,” He stops and Points to the man sleeping in the chair on the other side of the stage, He walks over and hits him on the head, waking him up. “Find this guy, His name is Mabbit, My roommate. He’ll give you a Present.” He says giving her a cheeky wink before walking back over and choosing another person from the crowd.  
This continues for a While, Questions about Equipment, Songs, Friends, Even school.

“Well, The Truth is, I was good in school. I got good grades. Except in math heheh..But I made it through, Until I started really getting into this. My grades dropped a little but nothing to Extreme. But the thing was that, The Schools, Were just so..Screwed..” He says looking down, and his emotions reflected on the crowd.

“What happened?” Someone yells out and He looks up and sighs.

“Well, First of all, The Teachers were terrible. I didn't always catch on quickly, and a lot of the times I needed them to explain it a couple of times, and then a couple more. But they just..Well let’s just say they give up quickly.” He says, He continues talking about how the school system was flawed and how He would have stayed if only they had tried to help. But never the Less he had was fine.

The Little gathering continued until it was coming to an end and someone said, “Will you please sing us something?”  
He smiles and says, “Got a Song in mind?”

The Music fades, The Singing stops the Crowd cheers.

Then..There. In the Background.

No nothing, Nothing yet.

There’s still fun to be had.

The Boy walked around, Gave hugs to people. Even signed a Girls chest, Which mind you made him blush and the girl lose her mind.

It was a good day.

The last good day he would have.


	2. The King.

"You would be fucking dead without your king, now wouldn't you?"

Bass-line.

Drums.

The roar of a crowd.

Damn wont you miss that. The roar of living, breathing, thinking-to-an-extent beings. Now all you hear are the roar of the hoard.  
The stomps of their lumbering limbs, not the stomp of raging fans for you to come out on stage.

The smell of rotting flesh, death and decay instead of sweat, sex and money.

Its tragic. A king in his prime, taken from his throne.

So very, VERY tragic.

Here we go, into right before, before everything went to fucking shit. God did it all go so, so wrong.

Your name is Lucifer, and you were a fucking king.

 

_______________________________________

 

"I'm weak like a one-armed boxer  
Throwing punch after punch After punch  
I give in  
I'm so dumb, I'm surprised  
When they duck~"

You stand mid-stage, sweaty and hot, your shirt discarded into the crowd. You hair hair in your eyes, swinging with the rest of your body as your foot keeps beat.

"A scared pair of walking soldiers  
We're all wounded anyway  
In our respective ways."

One hand hard gripping the microphone you sing the words, smooth yet harsh, soft and then hard, the song flows back and forth as the bitter-sarcastic lyrics are sang from your handsome throat.

"Scientists they couldn't fix me  
I'm so tired of getting out of bed  
But who would want to die as a cowardly little child?  
When our time is up, will we be ashamed or proud?"

Swinging back you let go of the stand and play the small pause in your lyrical, the bright lights hitting your shining green, teal almost eyes as you turn toward the crowd.

"You stretch the truth like a crooked salesman  
Telling lie after lie  
After lie, but where's the line?  
You burn bridges, you're breaking down dams"

How did you waste your life? Sleeping with anyone who was easy? Smoking weed and playing guitar? Writing bitter songs about a girl who never existed? That's right. That's exactly what you did. Now what you would give to have one more day on the stage. To play one more time and have a screaming crowd on all sides, reaching up hoping to touch him.

Not anymore, Now what do you have but a huge dead town and two hands made for strumming.

What will you do?

"Who would want to die as a cowardly little child?  
When our time is up, will we be ashamed or proud?"


	3. The Prince's Outbreak

The screams, People scrambling and running. It was mass hysteria. Crying, So much screaming.

Well all things considered its a good reaction.

There we were, Everything was perfect. My right hand man was at the camera, Recording every second of the fans grouping up for the final group pictures. A beautiful Panorama or the hundreds of fans surrounding the small blonde in the middle, arms wrapped around two fans. A bright smile reaching My almost glittering blue eyes. The happiest I ever was, when I was meeting and making the people who adored me happy. And its was being taken from me.

I'm being showered with love and affection before we have to pack up our equipment. Suddenly I'm showered of a different kind, The skies once bright sun and white clouds now a dark murky black and grey. Scattered but large rain drops hit my skin hard as I let out a dis-pleased sound and run to under the cover of the stages on-ing. I grab the microphone and raise it to my lips, "Okay guys, It seems that it is quite literally raining on our parade. As you know as much as I would love to stay here until night time and talk to every single person and hug everyone and all that jazz I gotta go! We have A lot of sights to see here, I need to get some food in me and we all need a little sleep." A few sighs of disappointment, a yell of 'Sleep it for the weak!' and some people yelling in agreement.

It was so unexpected, He was just helping me, Packing up and loading all the heavy equipment onto the van. If I wasn't so selfish...Maybe He would have died..

A small 'chk' leaves my mouth and I shake my head. "Don't worry, You should be expecting some very interesting uploads the next few days! You know the Conventions going to be going on and I will be hella busy making sure to get all of your mail open." Cheers and whoops fill the air, "Motherfucking MAIL TIME BITCHES!!" I hear one loud male from the back scream. I give a chuckle and return the mic. Walking to the steps of the stage I grab two of the heavy trash bags of boxes and letters the fans dropped off. Gifts, Money, Letter on how he saved their life. My fans meant so much to me, I would run myself ragged to make sure of their happiness.

The crowd begins to dissipate, Tons of umbrellas show as a sea of people flood towards the parking lot. Hoping to see the tall man that work as Their idols helper, maybe ask him for his number or something alone those lines. One girl in particular, what was her name? Kitty? Katrina? Wait, no no, It was Katharine. A bitter thought I have, Is it I didn't save her He would be here. My best fucking friend would be alive and she would have died instead.

But how could I know that when a scream rang out in the direction of My van that when I got there the man that had his arms around the girl that adored him wasn't just attacking her for money, but her flesh. That he was some mindless Killing machine. I didn't know.  
Running over to the Tall man in a Commercial bus driver uniform I grab his arm, People are staring, some confused and some excited to see some action. Taking out their phones to video it, Unknowing that it was in fact a life and Undead situation.

Pulling his arm away the blonde girl runs behind me and holds her self close, Tears visible flowing down her rosy cheeks as I kick the man away. He staggers but stands tall. Looking into his eyes I squint at the milky color. 'Is he sick? What the hell is wrong with him?' I wonder as he comes closer, I hear people yelling for me to "Kick his ass."

His arm reaches out and he goes to grab at my shoulder and I quickly move to the left, Looking down I kick in the side of leg and he goes down, Knee cracking on the ground. He makes no noise of pain or distress. People Holler and cheer.

"Go get in the Van over there honey, We'll take you home." I say to the girl, keeping my eyes on the man struggling to stand up from his place on the concert pavement. She nods and jogs past me to in the van. A brunette comes over out of breath, "Josh, t-they have a problem inside the building, There is a bunch of fucking weirdos in there and there was a fight o-or something and there's blood and all this shit going down!"

I look at him and then back at the man, 'What the actual fuck is going on?' I think to myself clenching my fist. "Yeah a fan just got grabbed by that fucker." I say glaring down but looking back at the older scared man.

"Hes one of the guys I saw.. Man this is worse then anything you've seen in video games. I saw..I saw a girl get her throat ripped open.."

My eyes widen and whip around, "Bullshit. That's impossible."

"Its not fucking impossible I saw it! A guy grabbed her and ripped her the fuck open! I'm not fucking with you man!"

There's no way, I mean there's stories of people on drugs doing sick shit like this..But it just doesn't happen to you..

"Get in the van, leave the shit. We need to get the girl to her parents and then get back to the hotel." The hotel, Ellie, God let her be okay.

"O-Okay." He leaves me and I watch as the man stands and stiffly turns, I shake my head and grab a few dropped letters and stuff them in my pocket before running and hopping in the back of the van.

_______________________________________________________

"Dude just fucking drive!" "I cant their in front of the fucking car, dumbass!" "Run 'em down!"

Doors shut, locked. Scared girl in the corner losing her shit, and two sickos in front of the car clawing at it. Beautiful.

"I-I cant do that!" Mabbit says, tan hands gripping the steering wheel to hard his knuckles turn white.

"Well their obviously fucked and not going to move!!" I yell at him as I grit my teeth just as another one comes and begins banging at my window. My eyes widen even wider at the large bloody wound on his shoulder. Turning to my friend I point at the sick looking guy with a face of 'Are-You-Fucking-Serious' "You want the Shits to surround Us?" I ask as the girl in the backs cries and breathing becomes more rapid as her fright elevates. "Dude I cant think with all this shit going on!"

Screaming is heard and we look past the two in front of our vehicle and watch as woman's insides are torn from a wide bloody opening in her torso, "Go. Right. Fucking. Now." I order.

And he slams the gas and burns rubber the fuck out. He gets the fuck out of dodge in a dodge van. Taking down the weird fuckers and knocking the guy at my window out with the side mirror.

"objects may be closer then they appear motherfucker." I yell as we tear out of the parking lot, hitting many of the bloody monsters on our way and seeing many people trying to get away from other and being attacked. I close my eyes and shake my head looking away from the windows. "Get us into the city, I'm getting in the back." I tell my driving friend as he forgets all rules of the road and I climb back to talk to the shaking teen.

"Katharine...Can you tell me where you live?"

She mumbles something and shakes her head continuing to cry into her hands. Reaching out I touch her arm only to have her scream and lash out at me. "Sorry! I just.. We need to get you home!" I tell her, looking into her bloodshot scared, brown eyes.

"If its so bad here...In so little time....Their all dead.." She mumbles, her eyes wide but some how having a cold somber look to them.

"H-hey don't say stupid shit like that, The police will go and get everything under control!" I say as Mabbit shakes his head, "People are RIPPING people open with their bare hands mate. Eating them. This is something different and way more fucked then some Krokodile Heads." He speaks back at me as a troop of cop cars wail by, sirens on full blast. One has blood smeared all over the back window and a bullet hole.

"The Church..The huge white church with the tallest steeple is where my family is at.."

"You heard her man, get there."

 

_________________________________________________

If there was ever a more movie like scene you'd seen in your life you surely couldn't for the life of you remember it. There was car crashes, fire, people running and screaming in groups. Absolute frenzy, and for those monsters a Feeding one. They were actually fucking eating them. A white van parked in front of a so-called holy house, whose steps where now covered in dark red blood.

He was right, It was way worse. In two hours the whole city and gone to shit. And in four days the city was practically dead.

 

In the back of the van A young teen boy stands, baseball bat in one hand and the other holding girl of a few years older.

"Okay, Heres the plan. I run you in, we check for your family. If they are there...You stay with them. I cant take responsibility for you and god knows what will happen if you stay with us anyways. If their not.."

"I'll be okay." The blond girl says looking away, Once terrified she had put herself back together in record time. Crouching in the back of the van she holds a pocket knife that she would make do with. "Okay." The blonde boy replies, "Mabbit, I run in, I run out. You be ready to get us the hell outta here." He says before pushing the two large back doors to the van open and and they both hop out of the back as the brunette nods and mumbles a "Sure." before we shut the doors.

Swinging the bat around the two blondes look at each other. The male smirks, "You know with the town going to shit, at least you can let off some steam and bust some heads."

"You are way more violent in real life then I thought. I'm digging it." The girl laughs and readies herself.

And they go, weaving past a couple of people running across the steps of the church. Obviously freaking out. 'Jesus doesn't anyone ever think to stay calm? Losing your mind is what gets you killed.' Coming up on a Sicko that had noticed us walking up the steps The boy runs up them towards them, taking the bat and swinging up, hitting them under the jaw and a noticeable 'CRACK' is heard from his jaw shattering. Their head smacks the stairs and dark blood begins to leak from the back of their skull, Katharine gasps covering her mouth as another comes up behind her. Admit it, these fuckers are some how sneaky as hell.

"Don't let your guard down!" Joshua yells taking the knife from her hands and quickly looking at the the sickly other, wondering where to go for when he lunges for him. "Shit!" He yells being easily pinned other the dead weight of the man.

"Stab him in the head!" He hears some one yell, coming from the direction of the church. Looking up he sees A brown haired man, looking to be in his late thirties.

"Dad!" The hay haired girl yells running to him, leaving her savior behind, sweet girl she is.

The monster gnashes his teeth and the boys attention is drawn back to the man on top of him, "Lovely reunion." Lodging the knife into the side of its skull a sick crushing sound and more ill, murky blood splatters onto the knife and hand from the action. It stops its movement and appears lifeless. Shoving the body off of him he stands and quickly rejoins the female.

"Dad what the fuck is going on!"

"Language!"

"Honestly Sir, You have more things to be worrying about then a few curse words. As you can see, People are being eaten."

Silence.

"Okay, point. Get inside."

The Heavy, large doors close behind the three. And at closer the mans appearance is taken in. Brown doe eyes matching his daughters, short thinning brown hair and a clean shaven face that has smears of blood on it. Set in frown wrinkles and crows feet from long nights with no overtime at the office, which probably sounds like heaven compared to the events of the day.

Pews lane with corpses and blood, a large mural of JC himself with hundreds of lit candles of white and red under him, their light illuminating their Sanctuary.

"Dad...Wheres mom..?"

"Honey.."

 

__________________________________________________________

 

No...No, you have got to be kidding me..I was gone for less than an hour..

"...Graah.."

You couldn't have let yourself get fucking turned into one of them, Yes, turned. Apparently while you were fucking around in a stupid bloody church you learned many things. Those things were dead, Others could be turned by being bitten, And they wanted to eat people. Also that Katharine's parent/s were alive, in a sense. Mommie died running running outside and daddy put her down, there it is. Lets get back to, Say, Inside the church.

 

You busted some heads, You got blood all over your nice clothes, and you were currently stuck in a fucking confessional booth with some deranged priest's head and arm coming from the small broken through window.

"Get out of there boy!" A strained mature voice yelled.

"Yeah! Planning on it!" What a douche, like this is Ideal. Your boot was pushing back the assholes head as he swipes and bites forward, getting mouthfuls of hard rubber, His nails scratching across the black fabric of the now blood stained jeans that clad your lower half.

Stomping your foot on his head you hear his skull give a satisfying crack, giving one more for good measure your boot punctures his brain and you quickly exit the broken confessional booth. 'Sure no one will be using it anytime soon.' You think to yourself. Getting back into the chaos You look around and see the two others busy with their own infected, Katharine pushed against a church pew with a teen girl biting for her face and her father putting down another man. apparently there had been some people from the service held up in another large room and someone had been turned and a blood bath happened. And now on your way out to get the two to their car (Which you had been guilt tripped into doing.) You conveniently went into the horrid room and let them out after you the three of you.

 

"To your left Malcolm!"

"Got it kid." The older man turns and shoves another one of them to the ground, busting his head with a broken chair leg he was currently using to protect himself.

I nod and run over to the struggling girl, Pulling the sick fuck off of her and onto the ground. She rolls onto its back and quickly stabs into the back of its head.

"Come on, we don't have time offing the fuckers! Their slow enough for us to avoid." I say getting more and more agitated and, although you wanted to hide and and ignore it, You were freaking the fuck out on the inside. You just weren't letting it come to the surface. People were being ripped open, bitten and turned into ravenous killing machines and you were acting like it was some video game.

Well it wasn't, this wasn't fiction. Something to pass time. This was some kind of disease that was messing people up...Killing them and reanimating them. At least that's what the girls father had been told. Along with that we were finally paying for our sins, But You never believed in god before this so what did that really matter.

"So you would rather leave them to infect more people?" The father asks glaring at me. "Of course some little shit like you on the internet would think something like that. I mean you ruined my daughter, I'm sure you would have no problem letting more people be killed."

I sigh and send him a glare that's very unfitting of my apparent personality. "I didn't let her die though, Did I? I could have left through the front and left you two here to die also, but did I? No. So I'd appreciate a little fucking thanks for saving the only family you have LEFT." I say scrapping a bit of brain off my boot onto the carpeting before making my way through the doors we came through to get to the room that contained the 'not-so-survivors'.

"Jesus Dad, Can you ever just stop being a dick to people?" I hear Katharine say as she pulls the knife out of the dead and runs after me. As she comes behind me I act as if I heard nothing and keep walking, "He better have his keys, I'm not sticking around to hot wire your most likely mini-van."

A soft laugh, "No, no. He has them on him."

"Good." We get to doors that lead to the parking lot and her father greets us soon after.

"I am grateful that you protected my daughter..Today is getting to me..I apologize." The mans face is creased with desperation and I sigh and nod. "I understand. Just keep her safe you know?" I open the doors and we exit, moving between cars careful to not attract any attention of the walkers.

"He was is the army before." Katharine whispers as we move towards their vehicle.

"Katharine, this inst the time for disclosing my past."

"I just wanted him to know I was going to be okay.." These two..

 

We arrive at their, No joke, Silver Mini-van. The father gets in the drivers side and the daughter in the passengers side.

"Joshua..I cant tell you how thankful I am for your help at the parking lot, and getting me here...I would be dead without you.."

"Just..Stay alive until all this blows over. It has to and until then you just need to take safe." I say giving her a crooked smile and she nods in agreement.

"Will YOU be okay?" Malcolm, Her fathers name by the way, Asks looking at me with a worrisome expression. I nod and assure him of my ability.

And with that we part our ways. They drive slowly and carefully out of the parking lot, successfully getting many of the walkers attention and leading them away from the parking lot.

"At least I don't have to go through the church again. Its not such a 'Holy place' anymore.." I mumble and make my way to the front steps around the side of the church.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Your best friend groans and shuffles closer to you.

The bite mark on his neck, the coagulated red liquid soaked into his shirt.

"No, Man...How?" I'm stiff, limbs shaking and tense. My eyes wide and a few tears are called into action as you look at the tall dead teen. His long brown hair ratted with one sides ends stuck messily to his bite mark. He had been attacked while you were gone? How? He was in the van! You wouldn't think he would be brain-dead enough to get out in that chaos but..He must have. Because that was what you were looking at.

"...Graah.."

He groans and his sick eyes stare unmoving as he comes even closer.

"You stupid idiot. H-how could you go and get killed..N-now what am I supposed to do?" I say, tears streaming down my red from distress face. He had been My best friend sense I was twelve, Protected me from Assholes. Kept me from giving up on myself when I got sick. Helped me get up in the morning to record. He was a cheeky fuck who would call you a 'Fag' when knows your both gay. Would laugh at all your jokes even when you didn't find them funny. He made you happy when no one, not even your fans made you happy.

And he was fucking dead and walking toward you with full intent of eating your insides. You choke on your sobs and blink ferociously trying to clear your vision. You knew you needed to put him down. No, you didn't care if he hurt others. You didn't want him to be some sicko, craving some alive beings flesh. You wanted him to just..Just go to sleep. Just die and stay dead.

You ready you bat in your hands and give him one more step forward. "Mab..I love you man.."

CHAK-THUNK

You get in the van, locking all the doors you throw your bat to the floor and settle yourself in the drivers seat, hands on the wheel, feet ready down below, and your face full of fear. Your friend is dead. You could only hope Ellie was okay.

And you carefully drive down the hell of a road, hoping the best for when you arrive at the hotel.

 

A/N: If your reading this and are worried about there not being and of The Walking Dead characters, There will be trust me. and it will be sick. So I'm posting This and if you like it maybe give a like, or a follow? And perhaps comment if you see any mistakes, I try to check but yeah. Peace.


End file.
